


Try Try Again

by raendown



Series: KakaHana Soulmate Oneshots [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Actually Nothing But Smut, F/M, Fanart, NSFW Art, Shameless Smut, no really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 08:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10693005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: He always said he thought he could improve. Hana was more than happy to let him ‘practice'.





	Try Try Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ivegotpurple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivegotpurple/gifts), [SyndellWins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyndellWins/gifts).



> I gift this work to ivegotpurple and SyndellWins. You both know what you did. *shakes fist* Putting ideas in my head!
> 
> Now including incredible art by SyndellWins! Thank you so much!

Kakashi’s hands were under her thighs before her back had settled on the mattress and Hana reflected that he had definitely come a long way since the first time they had made love. The fleeting thought was then driven away when his teeth sank in to her inner thigh and she didn’t bother to hold in her shout of pleasure. 

Large hands spread her legs further and drew one of them up over Kakashi’s damp shoulder. When she had surprised him in the shower he had warned her he might be too tired. His warning had been for naught, however, and Hana growled in satisfaction when he moved to nip at the junction where her thigh met her hip, right in the crease of her groin. It wasn’t a spot anyone else had explored before but Kakashi had zeroed in on her unknown weakness the very first time he had tried this particular activity.

Bringing her to screaming, violent orgasm with his tongue and little else had quickly become Kakashi’s _favorite_ bedroom activity and was something he tried to make sure he added to their foreplay almost every time. He always said he thought he could improve. Hana was more than happy to let him ‘practice’. 

She was especially happy now as a wet tongue lapped up the crease he had just bitten, soothing the reddened skin. Her leg tightened over Kakashi’s shoulder when he brushed his nose across to nudge her clit and then inhale deeply. 

“I love your scent,” he growled in to her center. Hana whimpered. Then she bucked off the bed as his tongue came back to her, brushing up the line of her opening and collecting the juices dripping from her. “And I _love_ your taste.” He was always extremely embarrassed by his own dirty talk in the aftermath but Hana couldn’t deny that it heightened her arousal. And the more aroused she was the more the scent of her hung heavy in the air; the more it drove Kakashi wild in return. She adored the way her shy, bashful partner cast aside all inhibitions to become an absolute animal in bed. 

Hana’s breath left her in a great rush when that inquisitive tongue dove deep between her folds without any warning. Her eyes fell closed and she moaned loudly. Kakashi drove in to her again and again until her hips started to rock with the motion. It was his favorite way to tease her, knowing that he could bring her higher and higher and she would never be able to fall off that cliff. Not just from this. Hana buried one hand in his hair and held on for dear life, unintelligible sounds dropping from her lips like a skipping record. 

She could feel Kakashi shifting around on the bed below her but she couldn’t concentrate enough to look down, not when his tongue migrated up to circle around her clit. Hana’s other hand gripped the sheets, desperately trying not to fly apart. Her whole body shook with pleasure as he began to flick over that one sensitive spot that drove her insane. With each panting breath she let out a short “Ah!” each progressively higher pitched than the last as she soared towards heaven. 

Gathering all of the strength at her command, Hana opened her eyes to look down at the man she loved – and almost had a heart attack right there. Kakashi’s eyes were closed as he feasted upon her, pleasure flushing his face and chest a lovely shade of rose. What sent her over the edge, however, was his hand. He had shifted about until he rested on all fours, giving his arm room to reach down under himself. Kakashi had taken his cock in hand and was stroking himself right before her eyes. 

With a sob of pleasure Hana felt the world shatter. Her eyes slammed shut and a keening cry rose from her as she bucked and writhed against Kakashi’s mouth. It only grew more intense when she heard him suddenly adding his own moans to hers, the vibrations of it travelling through her core and up her spine. She wished she could have kept her eyes open to watch him reach his own peak, to see the white stripes of his seed flash over his fist while his face stayed buried between her legs. 

When Kakashi’s tongue finally granted her the mercy of rest, Hana was trembling from head to toe and gasping for breath. As the fog in her mind receded her eyes slowly opened and reality filtered back in. She could feel Kakashi’s forehead pressing down on her hip and peered down to see him looking as if he, too, had experienced nirvana just now. She noticed her hand was still clenched in his hair and loosened her grip, petting his head in apology.

At the soft touch he looked up, grin half-hidden where it was still pressed in to her skin. 

“Again? I think I can do better.”

By the glint in his eye he knew exactly what she was thinking: if he did any better she would faint. He looked eager to try anyway.


End file.
